The present invention relates generally to operations performed and equipment utilized in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a sealed branch wellbore transition joint.
A transition joint is used in completing some multilateral wells, for example, in TAML “Level 3” multilateral completions. As the name implies, the transition joint provides a useful transition between a parent wellbore and a branch wellbore drilled-outwardly from the parent wellbore.
Unfortunately, it is a difficult problem to seal off a formation surrounding the intersection between the parent and branch wellbores from the parent wellbore. Where a sufficient seal is not provided, formation fines and sand can make their way into the parent wellbore, where they can plug or erode production equipment and cause other problems.
Therefore, it may be seen that it would be beneficial to provide improved well completion systems and methods. Such systems and methods could include an improved sealed branch wellbore transition joint.